


The Dalton Boys

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguing, Breakups, Control Issues, Depression, Drug use mention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Food Restriction, Late night talks, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Roommates, Sadness, Series 3, Series 3 AU, Siblings, Violence, abusive mention, blaines not abusive, but theres some slight parts of controlling, i cant think right now, kurt goes back to dalton au, self harm mention, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Sebastian finds the warblers watching old videos of performances, and wonders why they're all so caught up with this Blaine guy? And why weren't they paying more attention to the countertenor in those videos?Being the new captain of the warblers, he decides to try and get Blaine, and maybe Kurt back to Dalton so they can win this year.But he's in for more than he bargained for with the pair when he actually meets them.The situation may become more complicated than he originally thought...
Relationships: Kurtbastian - Relationship, Niff - Relationship, but not really - Relationship, klaine - Relationship, mention of seblaine
Series: Glee [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Dalton Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be based around the start of series 3
> 
> AU timeline but also sorta following the story? 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy!

"What are you nerds doing?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the choir room at Dalton, seeing the rest of his team mates sat around the council desk, a laptop open in front of them. He was new, but settling in, and he honestly just wanted to Warbler's to win. He liked these guys, and they made him feel better about his own situation by accepting him into the group, and as lead Warbler no less.   
"Hey, Sebastian, you remember that guy Blaine we told you about?" Nick asked, looking up at the taller boy from his perch next to Jeff.   
Sebastian rolled his eyes, as the group hadn't stopped mentioning this Blaine guy since he arrived. "I don't recall." He joked, and the boys all chuckled. Sebastian walked round to the other side of the desk, curious as to what they were all so interested in. 

"Blaine Anderson was a legend in the Warblers," Jeff explained. "He was our star, but he moved to McKinley."  
Sebastian raised a brow, folding his arms over his chest. "Why on Earth would someone leave private school to go to a public school?" He resisted the urge to shudder at the thought.   
Nick laughed. "He's in love~"  
"And? What he couldn't survive a few miles away?" Sebastian was even more confused now.   
"He wanted to spend Kurt's senior year with him." David told him. "Our loss, their gain." 

The group turned their attention back to the screen, where old performances were playing. They watched 'Raise Your Glass' and Sebastian shrugged. This Blaine guy was, admittedly, attractive, dapper, innocent, preppy. But he seemed to like the spotlight a bit too much. The Warblers were a group after all, and he was prancing about the stage like it was all about him? He was obviously talented, but he knew about it, that was for sure. "When was this?" Sebastian asked when it was over.   
"That was last year, we lost." Nick pouted.  
"Well he can't be that good then, can he?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Who's that?" 

They watched as the next video came on, and the tall boy pointed to the screen. He was in a Dalton uniform, but Sebastian didn't recognise him.   
"That's Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." Jeff answered.   
Sebastian nodded, watching the fun looking rendition of Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi' that this Kurt guy was singing with Blaine and the Warblers in practice. He didn't have much of an opinion, except this guys voice was incredible. And the others kept focusing on Blaine when this guy - who he could guess was at least a soprano - was right there? And apparently had no clue about his own talent as he stood bopping next to his spotlight hogging boyfriend. 

"That's just basic stuff, you should see his other Gaga performances." Nick told him, already typing into YouTube and finding the next video. It was Kurt on stage, in a red checked cardigan. Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' began, and Sebastian almost choked on his coffee as he watched. How could someone move their hips like that? He looked a lot more confident in himself in this group, whereas it was obvious he was attempting to fit in more in the Warblers. "We need to get Blaine back." Wes shook his head, spinning round in his seat. "But he won't come back, not while Kurt's at McKinley still."  
Sebastian smirked, watching the screen as the Warbler's performance of 'Bills, Bills, Bills' came on. If the way to get this group to work properly was getting this Blaine guy back, maybe he could prove he was a good choice for leader? "Boys, leave it to me."


End file.
